As electronic services (e.g., search services, electronic mail services, social networking services, cloud computing services, etc.) continue to expand by servicing more users and providing more content, providers of the electronic services have to continually maintain and upgrade networks of devices to provide the expanded electronic services. However, the devices and the links that inter-connect the devices and communicate data within an individual network can fail, or cause a fault, which may lead to network congestion (e.g., links exceeding a communication capacity). Consequently, the network may experience packet loss that may affect the efficiency and reliability of the network.